I am the Human Stain
by asdfjpoetic
Summary: Kagome's parents die. Her new guardian sends her away to boarding school with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. It seems like the perfect setting for romance. But whats wrong with Kagome?


Title: Human Stain

Author: animeotaku55567

Category: Hn. I am thinking romance. 

Rating: PG 13. Rating may change as story progresses

Summary: Kagome's parents die and she is left in the care of IntuiTaisho. He sends her to boarding school with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. It seems the perfect setting for romance. But what's wrong with Kagome?

Disclaimer: I know this may come as a surprise but I actually do not own InuYasha *gasp* yes I know you're all disappointed but you'll just have to live with it like I do. Just take it day by day. *sob* you'll get by. 

Authors Notes: This was not originally supposed to be a fanfic. I wrote a fanfic. But this isn't it. But here I am. Soooo I guess this is a fanfic. Even though it's not supposed to be a fanfic. In this story Kagome is 11 InuYasha is 13 and Sesshoumaru is 15

ETC: My brother's evil chipmunk died. YAY!!!! Now before you get all "awwwww why are you being so mean and report me let me tell you about the hamster. It was pure EVIL, Satan incarnated into a fuzzy fur ball. It tried to bite my fingers off every time I put my hand in the cage! When we cleaned its cage we had to move it with tongs. TONGS!!!! I called it Chuckie and my brother called it Jaws. If that doesn't say enough then I'll scan a picture of my hand with all its scars from that foul demon.

Setting: New York_ past_, The Lake_ past,_ England _present_

I am the Human Stain

You can scrub me

 And rinse me

Try and wash me away

Bleach me

Burn me

Destroy me

But I keep showing up

And I always will 

            She sat sedately in the stiff backed chair, her deep brown eyes, placid and doll like, stared straight ahead at the green and cream striped walls. Her tiny feet, encased in gleaming Mary-Jane's, so new they hurt her feet, were just barely touching the plush green carpet.

            "Do you hear me Kagome?" The deep melodious voice boomed out from behind the solid oak desk, shined every day by the quiet efficient servants that moved around the house like shadows. 

            "Yes."  Kagome whispered. Her voice devoid of emotion. Her eyes never leaving the wall behind the man's head. "You're sending me away."

IntuiTaisho sighed. What else was he to do with this tiny doll like girl in front of him? He had 2 sons to raise, his beloved wife was dead. He was in no condition to raise his own children, let alone that of a deceased business partner.

            "You won't be alone though my dear." He said in the vain attempt of comforting the child that appeared as though she needed none. "You will be with my two sons, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. You met them last summer when you and your parents came to visit." Lord IntuiTaisho grimaced at the mention of her parents, but still Kagome sat, raven locks brushed neatly into place, tiny hands that looked like porcelain folded neatly in her lap, her light blue dress starched until it wouldn't have moved in the greatest of storms, her face showing no signs of the strains she had suffered in the past months.

Lord IntuiTaisho sighed once again and rubbed his pale, elegant, long fingered hands against his tired eyes. "You will be attending Lord Elton's School for Young Ladies and Gentleman. It is a year round boarding school located in England. The plane leaves tomorrow at noon.'

Kagome didn't answer

She didn't intend to

He didn't want her

Nobody wanted her

And then Kagome experienced something no one, especially not a child should, ever feel.

She knew what it was to be utterly alone in the world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stared out the window watching New York disappear as the plane gained altitude. 

Watching the last pieces of her old life disappear 

            "Goodbye mother, Goodbye father." She whispered tiredly

And with that Kagome pulled the plastic covering over the window and faced the new life she knew was about to begin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think that's her?!" InuYasha pointed at the hundredth girl in the past hour, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement and anticipation. Sesshoumaru glanced up from the thick novel that was resting on his lap, and looked at yet another girl sighed and tucked a stray silver hair behind his ear to join the water fall of icy white hair that fell down his back. "No InuYasha, Kagome has black hair that girl is blonde."

            "Oh" InuYasha face fells and just as quickly lit up again "THERE! That's her!!" He turned to Sesshoumaru "Right?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book and his eyes lit on the tiny girl making her way towards they through the terminal. Her raven tresses fell forward obscuring features he was to far away to make out. But he already knew that her skin would be a pale almost translucent white that no matter how many hours she spent in the sun would never tan, with just a scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her features were delicately drawn with a small, impish, slightly upturned nose. Elegantly arched eyebrows sat atop large mahogany eyes that were always glowing with laughter.

            "Yes that is Kagome."

The moment Kagome spoke Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. Her voice, that last summer had been alive with emotions and words that tumbled over each other in her rush to catch up with her racing mind, was…empty…desolate. "Hello" she said quietly. "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled excitedly. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air and twirled her. Hoping to impress her with his newly developing muscles. And with a graceful flourish set her gently back on her feet. Hands still wrapped around her hips.

            "Kagome gave a tired little smile and removed her hands from InuYasha's shoulders, which had broadened in the months since she had last seen him, from where she had placed them in her giddy flight. Utterly oblivious to the infatuated InuYasha's antics she turned in the circle of InuYasha's arms and met Sesshoumaru's glittering blue eyes. 

            "_Her eyes are dead'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Glassy and empty they met his. Not showing a flicker of emotion. Emotions he knew were there. How could she not be feeling anything? Her parents were dead. She was in a new school, in a new land. Sesshoumaru had read about repressed emotions before. He knew that they would, like a bottle of soda being shaken, eventually explode. Maybe she was just tired. He stood and smoothed his navy blue blazer that boasted the symbol of Sir Elton's school for Young Ladies and Gentlemen, or as the teenagers attending the school not so fondly called it, Sir Helton's.  Holding the book in one hand he gently removed Kagome from InuYasha's arms with the other. "You must be tired" he said gently "lets go get your luggage."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome allowed herself to be led towards the baggage claim by the two boys with the flowing silver hair. They both tugged at something in her heart. Some hazy memory from Before. Especially the elder one, Sesshoumaru, When he had met her eyes she had felt a spark…some remnant of who she was, leap up into her throat. Her heart had begun to pound with some emotion she didn't recognize. She dimly remembered meeting them before. At the lake, during the summer, the glassy surface had shown a brilliant blue, with lighter and darker shadows playing in the crystalline depths. Her parents had been alive then, she had been alive them. Maybe that was why it was so hard to remember. That had been her past life, the life before her heart had been replaced with ice and her love with determination.

But this boy, Sesshoumaru, his eyes had made her heart quicken. Made the ice begin to thaw. That couldn't happen. If the ice melted, she could love, and what did love do but invite pain? She didn't want to hurt anymore. She would have to stay away from this Sesshoumaru. Even as she thought about it her heart, the heart she wasn't supposed to have, gave a little pang. Kagome shifted her bag and rubber the heel of her hand up and down over her heart.

Yes it was best to stay away.

AN ~ Well that was the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I would love some critique (it helps make you a better writer) and suggestions for what should happen later on in the story.

            Ta Ta for now.

A CONVERSATION WITH…UM…MYSELF…AS SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru: I am going to sleep wench you and your lack of commitment sicken me

AO: Okay husband

Sesshoumaru: I m not your husband wench

AO:  suuuure baby

I'll join u in a little

Sesshoumaru: do not step foot in my bedroom

 wench!

AO: it's MY bedroom

Sesshoumaru: not anymore wench

:  I shall lock u out

AO: my door doesn't have locks *sticks tongue out at Sesshy*

Sesshoumaru:  It does now

 MWHAHAHAHAH

AO: dude

 we share a body

u CAN"T lock me out

Sesshoumaru: humph this Sesshoumaru will do what he wants

 *Fluffy walks away*

AO: BRING BACK MY BODY LOVER!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I AM NOT YOUR LOVER WENCH!!!

AO: THEN WHAT DO U CALL LAST NIGHT!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: MOMENTARY INSAITY WENCH

AO: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAPEN WHAT WE HAVE TOGETHER FLUFFY

Sesshoumaru: WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WENCH!!!!!!!

AO: WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILDREN?!?!?!?

Sesshoumaru: WE HAVE NO CHILDREN!!!!!

AO: yes we do

Sesshoumaru:  r u telling me you're pregnant?

 wench?

 R u?

AO: yes

Sesshoumaru: GET RID OF IT I WANT NO HANYOU BRAT

AO: HOW CAN U CALL SESSHOUMARU JR THAT!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: ......

I am going to bed *slams door and locks it*


End file.
